Arthur Power
|death_date = |birth_place = |death_place =Brambridge, Hampshire, England |placeofburial = |allegiance = |branch = |serviceyears =1904–1953 |rank =Admiral of the Fleet |servicenumber = |unit = |commands =Gunnery School, Portsmouth [[HMS Excellent (shore establishment)|HMS Excellent]] (3 Oct 1935 - Jul 1937) [[HMS Ark Royal (91)|HMS Ark Royal]] 17 Jan 1938 - 26 Jul 1938 15th Cruiser Squadron (1 Aug 1942 - May 1943) Flag Officer, Malta [[HMS St. Angelo|HMS St. Angelo]] (7 May 1943 - Aug 1943) 1st Battle Squadron & Second-in-Command, Eastern Fleet (1 Dec 1943 - Jun 1944) East Indies Station (22 Nov 1944 - Jul 1945) Lord Commissioner of the Admiralty and Chief of Naval Personnel (Second Sea Lord) (27 Feb 1946 - 1948) Mediterranean Station (13 May 1948 - May 1950) Commander-in-Chief, Portsmouth (18 Oct 1950 – 17 Oct 1952) Naval Commander-in-Chief, Home (designate) (1951 - 1952) Allied Commander in Chief, Channel and Southern North Sea Command (1952) |battles =World War I World War II *Allied invasion of Sicily *Allied invasion of Italy *Air attacks on Sabang *Surabaya *[[Bombing of South East Asia, 1944–1945|Operation Crimson]] |awards =GCB GBE CVO MID 4 times LM Order of Orange-Nassau Knight of the Order of the Hospital of St John of Jerusalem |spouse = |laterwork =First and Principal Naval Aide-de-camp to King George VI (15 Jan 1951 – 24 Apr 1952) & to Queen Elizabeth (Jan - Apr 1952) Deputy Lieutenant, Southampton (27 Apr 1953) |website = }} Admiral of the Fleet Sir Arthur John Power GCB, GBE, CVO (12 April 1889 – 28 January 1960) was an officer of the Royal Navy, who saw service in World War I and World War II. Naval career Power joined the Royal Navy in 1909 and served in World War I.U-boat.net: Commanders He became Commander of [[HMS Excellent (shore establishment)|HMS Excellent]], the Gunnery School at Portsmouth, in 1935Liddell Hart Centre for Military Archives and went on to command [[HMS Ark Royal (91)|HMS Ark Royal]] in 1938. He served in World War II as Assistant Chief of the Naval Staff from 1940 and as Commander of 15th Cruiser Squadron from 1942. He was appointed Flag Officer in charge of Malta in 1943 and Second in Command of the Eastern Fleet later in the year. In November 1944 he became Commander-in-Chief, East Indies Station which had been formed from the former Eastern Fleet.Pacific Ocean Campaigns Power was present at the final surrender of the Japanese in Singapore in September 1945.The final surrender The Independent, 20 August 1995 After the War he was made Second Sea Lord and Chief of Naval Personnel and then Commander-in-Chief, Mediterranean Fleet from 1948. He was made Commander-in-Chief, Portsmouth in 1950 and Naval Commander-in-Chief, Home (designate) in 1951. Finally he became Allied Commander-in-Chief, Channel and Southern North Sea Command in 1952. He retired in 1953. In 1918 he married Amy Bingham; they had three sons (including Vice Admiral Sir Arthur Mackenzie Power). Following the death of his first wife he married Margaret Joyce Watson in 1947. Honours and awards * Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath (2 Jan 1950, New Year Honours); KCB (1 Jan 1944, New Year Honours); CB (1 Jul 1941, King's Birthday Honours) * Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the British Empire 1 January 1946 (New Year Honours) * Commander of the Royal Victorian Order (29 Jan 1936) * Mention in Despatches (21 Dec 1943, [[Operation Husky|Operation Husky]]), (23 May 1944, [[Operation Avalanche|Operation Avalanche]]), (15 Jun 1944, ArSksSbng&Sbya Apr-May 1944); 31 Oct 1944, [[Operation Crimson|Operation Crimson]]) * Polonia Restituta 3rd class (Poland) (22 Dec 1942, services to Polish Navy) * Commander of the Legion of Merit (US) (29 Jan 1946) * Grand Cross of the Order of Orange Nassau (Netherlands) (15 Mar 1949) (services to Royal Netherlands Navy) * Knight of the Order of the Hospital of St John of Jerusalem (1 Jan 1951) References |- |- |- |- Category:Royal Navy admirals of the fleet Category:Royal Navy admirals of World War II Category:Royal Navy officers of World War I Category:Commanders of the Order of Polonia Restituta Category:Commanders of the Legion of Merit Category:Knights of the Order of St John Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the British Empire Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath Category:Commanders of the Royal Victorian Order Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of Orange-Nassau Category:1889 births Category:1960 deaths Category:Lords of the Admiralty Category:Admiralty personnel of World War II